


Sacerdote

by mittiexx



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Disculpad posibles cagadas con todo en general, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/pseuds/mittiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acostumbrarse a Ragnar es sumamente difícil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacerdote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatisaweekendd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whatisaweekendd).



> Para Laura, por Navidad/cumple/whatever. ¡Espero que te guste!

-

_''Sacerdote.''_

Lo oye en mitad de la noche, como si su llamada formase parte de un sueño oscuro o de una alucinación provocada por alguna enfermedad desconocida. Abre los ojos poco a poco, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de una vela casi derretida por completo y al frío que de repente se ha calado por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Lo consigue. A lo que no consigue acostumbrarse es a los azules ojos de Ragnar, que le miran desde fuera de su cama. Nunca ha sido muy bueno intentando descifrar lo que piensa Ragnar; en los momentos de peligro se mantiene impasible y en los momentos de tristeza también, pero esa noche parece un poco diferente. Sus párpados se presentan cansados y sus manos se mueven todo el tiempo sin saber muy bien dónde o cómo posicionarse.

—Ragnar —susurra. Se incorpora un poco en la cama y una expresión de interrogación se dibuja en su rostro cuando el vikingo se arrodilla a su lado—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Estoy perdido, sacerdote —dice. Y su mirada realmente lo muestra. Sus ojos están vacíos, ya no se hallan llenos de sed de sangre, ni de sed de aventura, ni de sed de poder. Athelstan no contesta, y espera a que Ragnar se explique con más detalle—. Una vez me contaste que los cristianos pueden ir a vosotros cuando se sienten así. Pues aquí estoy, Athelstan. Ayúdame.

Las palabras de Ragnar le sorprenden. Athelstan no se cuestiona por qué ha decidido dirigirse a él y no a sus a todopoderosos dioses, pero es algo por lo que siente una enorme curiosidad. ¿Puede estar un hombre tan abandonado en su propia fe que necesita que otra le consuele?, se pregunta a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Tienes a tu familia, a tu pueblo.

Ragnar deja escapar una sonrisa seca y sarcástica. Se acerca un taburete de madera que hay a su lado y se sienta en él, probablemente cansado de estar en cuclillas al lado de la cama. Athelstan también se mueve un poco, y se sienta a los pies del colchón, observándole, justo en frente. Nota cómo se le pone la piel de gallina cuando deja la manta a un lado y el aire que entra por la ventana se cuela entre los recovecos de esa especie de camisón que Lagertha le dió después de dormir una semana con el hábito puesto. Ragnar le rehúye la mirada, como si fuese un niño que se ha portado mal, y es algo a lo que no está nada acostumbrado porque siempre es él el que tiene que apartar sus ojos inocentes cuando los de Ragnar se clavan en cualquier cosa que esté haciendo.

—¿Entonces por qué me siento así?

El vikingo se lleva las manos a la cara y se frota con fuerza con ellas. Después se acerca un poco más a Athelstan y deja caer su cabeza sobre los muslos del sacerdote, que nota como la barba le pincha la piel a través del fino tejido del camisón. Athelstan duda durante varios segundos, pero al final decide acariciarle la cabeza, de forma tranquilizadora.

—A veces tenemos sentimientos que no estamos capacitados para reconocer todavía —dice, aunque no sabe muy bien si eso le alentará—. Si sirve de algo, me tienes aquí para lo que necesites.

Athelstan observa con atención como Ragnar alza su cabeza y le mira con intensidad. Sus ojos siguen teniendo un deje de tristeza pero algo ha cambiado.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta.

Y antes de que a Athelstan le dé tiempo a asentir, Ragnar extiende su brazo y posa su mano sobre la rodilla del sacerdote. Al principio sólo es eso y aunque Athelstan no puede evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo, no le preocupa. La cosa cambia cuando Ragnar la mete por debajo del camisón y pasa sus ásperos dedos por su muslo. No le da tiempo a subir demasiado porque en cuanto Athelstan se percata de lo que Ragnar pretende, le para.

—Ragnar —dice muy serio. Y no es hasta ese momento cuando se da cuenta de que su corazón suena en sus oídos como tambores de guerra.

Ragnar chasquea la lengua y le mira desafiante por un momento. Después quita su mano de la piel cálida del sacerdote y Athelstan ve con alivio que Ragnar entiende que lo que pretendía no va a pasar ni en un millón de años. La comisura de los labios del vikingo se ensancha y Athelstan se pregunta si todo lo de antes ha sido un engaño para intentar algo de lo más deshonesto. Su pena se esfuma y ahora no puede evitar mirar a Ragnar como un ser inmoral y grosero.

—Todo el mundo necesita que le reconforten. No sólo yo, sacerdote —Y dice la última palabra de una manera que Athelstan ya no recordaba. De la manera en la que la decía cuando Athelstan no era más que su sirviente, su perro, su esclavo; arrastrando cada sílaba y escupiendo cada una de las letras.

—Si necesitase que me reconfortasen, acudiría a mi Dios —le contesta con toda la dignidad que le queda.

—Tu Dios no te tocaría como lo haría yo.

Puede ver como la sonrisa de Ragnar se amplía de forma burlona hasta desaparecer por la puerta. Athelstan se queda allí sentado, lleno de rabia e increíblemente incómodo. Esa noche su cabeza piensa en tantas cosas que se duerme sin darse cuenta, y lo hace con su mano reposando en el mismo lugar en el que Ragnar le ha tocado un horas antes.

-

Lagertha clava el cuchillo en el cuello roto de la gallina y lo hunde, dividiendo al animal en dos trozos. Aunque en el monasterio también criaban pollos, nunca había visto matar ningún animal de granja hasta que llegó a tierras vikingas y cada vez que se topa con uno de esos momentos, le es imposible no sentir náuseas. Lagertha advierte su expresión y sonríe con cierta sorna, empezando a desplumar al animal con sus propias manos. Por suerte, a él le ha tocado encargarse de las verduras: cortar pepinos, laminar zanahorias y pelar todo tipo de hortalizas. Eso puede hacerlo.

—Estar aquí te hará fuerte —le dice, y Athelstan le corresponde con un asentimiento de incredulidad. Si eso significa matar animales con sus manos lo último que desea es hacerse fuerte.

Ragnar entra a la habitación con pasos firmes y sonoros, sosteniendo un saco de patatas que deja encima de la mesa de madera en la que están trabajando. Cuando lo hace, sus miradas se cruzan un segundo y Athelstan no puede evitar sentir una extraña sensación. Es la primera vez que se ven desde el incidente de anoche. Ragnar se sienta junto a la mesa grande que hay en la comedor, al lado de Bjorn, que juguetea con algo entre las manos. Athelstan se gira un poco de forma inconsciente para mirarle y ve como Ragnar le susurra algo a su hijo y éste se ríe.

—Athelstan —llama la voz del pequeño. Su voz es lo suficientemente grave como para percatarse de que ya no es un niño quien habla—. Tú... ¿eres virgen?

Athelstan se ruboriza mientras, tanto Lagertha como Ragnar, en vez de reprender a su hijo, se ríen y miran al sacerdote de forma curiosa.

—Athelstan cumple algo a lo que él llama... ¿celibato, era? —informa Ragnar.

Athelstan se gira hacia ellos y ve como padre e hijo le observan de formas diferentes; Bjorn con el ceño fruncido, realmente sorprendido porque alguien de su edad todavía no haya hecho nada con una mujer y Ragnar divertido, impaciente porque el sacerdote comience a hablar.

—Los sacerdotes no podemos tener relaciones íntimas con ninguna mujer. Se considera pecado a ojos de Dios.

—¿Y con hombres? —pregunta Bjorn.

Ragnar apoya sus piernas encima de la mesa y clava su mirada en Athelstan, esperando su respuesta. Athelstan no sabe muy bien qué contestar. ¿Es una pregunta genuina, sacada de la curiosidad de Bjorn o ha sido Ragnar el que le ha instado a preguntarlo cuando estaba cuchicheando con él? Intenta mantenerse impasible a la cuestión pero sabe que eso no es algo que se le da demasiado bien.

—Eso es peor.

—Es decir, que yo tengo más experiencia con las chicas que tú —dice Bjorn con orgullo.

Todos se ríen y Athelstan también se relaja y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que si el sacerdote quisiese, estaría rodeado de chicas guapas —deja escapar Lagertha, que ahora está untando el pollo con una sustancia que Athelstan no reconoce—. ¿Sigues con las verduras, Athelstan?

—Sí.

Y como siempre, lo último que ve cuando se gira es la sonrisa de Ragnar dibujada en un rostro demasiado mordaz como para poder soportarlo.

-

Siente que sus oídos le pitan y sus mejillas se calientan como el filo de una espada que acaba de ser forjada. Ragnar le agarra de la camiseta y le separa de Floki sin prácticamente tener que ejercer ningún tipo de fuerza sobre él. El vikingo de los ojos pintados, todavía en el suelo, suelta una de sus agudas carcajadas, burlona, y a Athelstan le recuerda a una pequeña hiena que se escucha a sí misma por primera vez.

—¡Suéltame! —le grita a Ragnar mientras intenta zafarse de él, pero el vikingo no hace caso y simplemente le mira con una expresión seria mientras sus colegas corean gritos y exclamaciones que Athelstan no logra distinguir.

—¿Estás loco? Si Floki quisiese habría cogido un hacha y te habría partido por la mitad —le susurra.

Athelstan le mira sorprendido.

—Dime que es lo que habrías hecho tú si alguien hubiese hecho con tus dioses lo que él ha hecho con la palabra de Jesucristo.

Ragnar le mira, visiblemente asqueado, y después dirige sus ojos hacia el fuego que crepita en mitad de la estancia. Athelstan le sigue, y observa con rabia y tristeza como su biblia está vacía. Tan sólo le quedan una pocas hojas sucias y deterioradas que carecen de sentido sin el resto. Una lamentable muestra que no se puede comparar a la palabra de su Dios ni a las historias que lleva aprendiendo desde que era tan pequeño que ni siquiera puede recordarlo. Se le revuelve tanto el estómago que unas débiles lágrimas afloran por sus ojos. No puede evitar pensar que, quizás, el hecho de que Floki haya quemado su biblia por error, no es más que una señal que tiene por significado un gran castigo por permanecer al lado de salvajes que rinden pleitesía a dioses avariciosos, vengativos y siniestros. A otros dioses que no son su Dios.

Ragnar le suelta, por fin, y recorre  la habitación con paso lento pero firme. Todo el mundo enmudece cuando lo hace a excepción de su hermano Rollo, que exclama un _¡El monje empieza actuar como un vikingo!,_ seguido de una pocas risas que se ahogan en cuanto Ragnar mira a su alrededor y les hace callar a todos. Athelstan nota como Rollo aprieta su mandíbula.

Floki también parece ser consciente de que su actitud ha provocado el enfado de su amigo, que ahora tiene la presencia y el poder que le arrebató con sangre al conde Haraldson, así que cuando Ragnar está a escasos pasos de él, éste baja la mirada y retrocede con cierto nerviosismo, pero el nuevo conde sigue adelante y da una vuelta alrededor de todos sus colegas. Athelstan ve el alivio reflejarse en la cara de Floki hasta que Ragnar vuelve sobre sus pasos y le coge de la barbilla, acercándose mucho a él. Si antes todos los vikingos se habían quedado en silencio, ahora parece que también los pájaros, los árboles, el viento y el fuego están atentos a lo que acomete Ragnar Lothbrok.

—¿De quién era el libro, Floki? —pregunta con falsa ignorancia. Floki frunce el ceño pero Ragnar aprieta más sus dedos contra su barbilla—. ¿De quién era el libro?

—De-uhm. De Athelstan —responde con una voz débil y susurrante.

Ragnar asiente.

—¿Y de quién es Athelstan?

—Tu- tuyo, Ragnar.

Athelstan se ofende al instante pero sabe que no es momento de debatir con Ragnar ese tipo de asuntos así que continúa observando cómo los dedos del vikingo van apartándose poco a poco de la línea de la mandíbula de Floki y van a parar a su chaleco de piel. Ragnar se lo coloca bien, levemente más centrado de lo que estaba con anterioridad, y después vuelve a mirar a Floki a los ojos. La dureza de su expresión ha amainado y su rostro enmarca una sonrisa.

—¿Entiendes que si quemas cosas que son de Athelstan estás quemando cosas que son mías? —pregunta en un tono que perfectamente podría haber utilizado con Gyda.

—Sí, lo siento —Floki vuelve a bajar la cabeza, como si fuese un perro al que acaban de pegar, y sólo la sube para corregirse a sí mismo—. Lo siento, Athelstan —rectifica.

Ragnar vuelve a asentir, coge los restos de la biblia que quedan y sale de la casa llevándose a Athelstan con él.

-

—¿De qué te ríes?

La risa de Ragnar no es una carcajada. Ni siquiera es una risa en sí misma. Es más bien un conjunto de risotadas silenciosas que atesoran gran parte de sarcasmo y franca alegría. Athelstan le mira con el ceño fruncido, aún enfadado por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Todo eso. Lo que ha pasado allí dentro, con Floki —dice haciendo breves parones para secarse las lágrimas de los ojos—. Ha sido lo más patético que he visto en mucho tiempo.

Athelstan junta sus dientes con fuerza, molesto, y piensa en lanzarse encima de él, pero si pelear con Floki ha resultado bastante patético por su parte, intentar luchar contra Ragnar debe ser simplemente inútil.

Han salido fuera y el frío es bastante notable, sobre todo al lado del río. Quizá por eso sólo están acompañados del cuerpo inerte de un vikingo, demasiado borracho como para no dejar de dormir mientras todos los demás vuelven a actuar con normalidad dentro de la casa, después del momento de tensión del que Athelstan ha sido protagonista. La hoguera les calienta lo suficiente como para que no se resientan pero aún así, el monje empieza a percatarse de lo poco que falta para que llegue el invierno y todo sea bastante más complicado de lo que ya es. Mira a Ragnar y ve como la luz del fuego crea formas en el suelo a partir de su cabeza pero mucho más distorsionada, y hace que se le formen falsas ojeras debajo de sus intensos ojos color azul.

—Te buscaré todo lo necesario para que escribas otra —dice Ragnar de repente mientras mira los pedazos de la biblia que tiene entre sus manos y los deja al lado del sacerdote—. Te lo prometo.

Athelstan asiente con pena pero a la vez agradece lo que Ragnar ha hecho por él. La sola idea de ponerse a escribir y dibujar de nuevo, como cuando vivía en el monasterio de Lindisfarne, hace que sienta un poco de paz en su interior.

—Eso estaría bien.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo —menciona Ragnar—. Has pecado.

Ragnar lo dice con cuidado pero de manera categórica al mismo tiempo. Quizá, es consciente de que puede que esté equivocado porque no conoce la religión del sacerdote ni la mitad de bien que Athelstan, pero eso no impide que haga una afirmación rotunda. Athelstan arquea más la ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta realmente intrigado.

—La primera noche que te traje aquí me dijiste que tu dios nos castigaría por lo que habíamos hecho. Dijiste que aunque no era un verdugo, todo acto de ira y violencia contra un igual significaba quebrantar sus reglas, pecar. Lo de Floki ha sido un acto de ira y, puesto que le has pegado un puñetazo, también ha implicado violencia. Has pecado, sacerdote.

Los ojos de Ragnar se clavan en los de Athelstan que no puede dejar de mirarle totalmente asombrado. El monje pestañea una, dos y tres veces y, cuando lo hace, Ragnar esboza una sonrisa salpicada con un deje de malicia (a quién quiere engañar, todas las sonrisas de Ragnar están salpicadas de malicia).

—Me estoy cansando de que me prestes tanta atención —bromea Athelstan, todavía desconcertado por las palabras del vikingo. Ragnar se ríe—. Pecar es humano, Ragnar. Al igual que errar. Los pupilos de Dios pecamos del mismo modo que lo hace cualquiera de nuestros semejantes. Es con el sentimiento de arrepentimiento y con nuestras plegarias como le mostramos a Dios que no estamos orgullosos de lo que hemos hecho.

Ragnar asiente mientras juguetea con un palo y hace formas en la tierra, pero Athelstan no le ve completamente convencido.

—Lo que no entiendo —insiste Ragnar sin mirarle a los ojos—, es si hay alguna diferencia entre quebrantar las reglas de tu dios pegando a Floki o quebrantarlas dejando que yo te toque.

La respiración de Athelstan se corta un segundo. Creía que Ragnar había olvidado aquello de una vez por todas pero, por lo visto, no es así. En ese momento, Athelstan agradece que estén a los pies de una hoguera y que no se pueda notar como su rostro va adquiriendo un color bermellón.

—No, no la hay —responde. Se muerde el labio inferior durante unos segundos—. Ragn-

Pero Ragnar le corta.

—¿Me estás diciendo —pregunta al mismo tiempo que deja el palo en el suelo—, que tu dios castiga del mismo modo que hayas pegado a alguien que qué te dejes acariciar por alguien?

Los ojos azules de Ragnar saltan del fuego hacia el rostro de Athelstan, que le contempla sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Su primer instinto es levantarse e irse de allí, porque el tono de satisfacción con el que Ragnar construye sus palabras le exaspera de una forma que no puede ni explicar. Pero algo le hace quedarse clavado en uno de esos troncos gruesos que están usando a modo de asiento alrededor de la hoguera. Quizá es que tiene ganas de bajarle los humos al vikingo y recordarle que la soberbia también es un pecado o a lo mejor, simplemente quiere enseñarle y, de paso, zanjar el asunto de lo que pasó aquella noche.

—Te crees muy listo para alguien que no sabe ni leer ni escribir —comenta Athelstan con cierta insolencia que no produce ningún tipo de reacción en Ragnar—. No se trata de eso. Se trata de promesas. Hice una promesa y la tengo que cumplir. Y para que lo sepas, Dios no necesita castigar a ningún pecador; los pecadores ya se castigan a sí mismos.

Ragnar alza una ceja.

—¿Si no hubieses hecho esa promesa me dejarías jugar contigo?

Ya está, sabía que esto iba a pasar. La elección de palabras le deja tan helado en un primer instante que no se mueve lo más mínimo. Después, su cerebro empieza a reaccionar y su estómago se contrae al mismo tiempo que empieza a notar como un calor infernal le recorre toda la columna vertebral.

—¿Pe- perdona? —comienza Athelstan pero después se lo piensa mejor y decide que es inútil, que Ragnar no va entrar en razón y que _¡¿jugar conmigo?!_ —. No, Ragnar, no —dice sin saber lo que está diciendo.

Se levanta visiblemente enfadado, con el pensamiento nublado y las manos ligeramente temblorosas (algo que nota al coger su biblia del suelo y abrazarla contra su pecho). Y empieza a caminar hacia algún sitio, cualquier sitio, pero Ragnar también se levanta y le sigue. La noche cae entre los dos, silenciosa, exceptuando por sus respiraciones agitadas. Athelstan no ve ninguna hoja, ninguna piedra a sus pies pero escucha las pisadas de Ragnar detrás de él y, por algún motivo, y aunque sabe que el vikingo se mueve con parsimonia, lo nota a pocos centímetro de él.

—¿He dicho algo que te ha ofendido, sacerdote?

Y Athelstan bufa porque no sabe si la pregunta de Ragnar le ha sonado sincera o totalmente irónica.

—Tú no lo entiendes —A Athelstan le sorprende el tono agudo de su propia voz, pero todavía le sorprende más ver como Ragnar da un paso hacia atrás al darse cuenta de lo enfadado que está cuando se gira. Sus miradas chocan con expresiones totalmente diferentes; la de Athelstan es nerviosa, siente que los ojos se le van a cerrar en cualquier momento, y la del vikingo es intensa y a la vez un poco confusa—. Los vikingos tenéis asegurado vuestro lugar en el Valhalla tan pronto como muráis en la batalla. No importa la vida de cuantos hombres destrocéis, las mujeres que violéis o la vida que llevéis. Pero los cristianos —abraza su biblia con más fuerza—, los cristianos tenemos que esforzarnos en vida para conseguir nuestro pasaje al paraíso en muerte.

—Yo…

—¡Y para que lo sepas! —exclama Athelstan con la indignación obstruida en su garganta—. Yo no soy tuyo.

Los ojos de Ragnar se abren mucho por un instante pero después vuelven a su expresión rasgada como la de un felino. Agacha la cabeza y se mira los pies mientras se lame los dientes con la lengua. Athelstan le observa, terriblemente cansado y preguntándose cómo han llegado ahí y qué mosca le ha picado a Ragnar para que se crea que él es un maldito juguete. No, él es un-

—Lo sé —acepta Ragnar, su voz parece mucho más profunda en la oscuridad—. Eres un hombre libre. Pues hacer lo que quieras, cuándo quieras…

Con cada palabra que musita, da un paso hacia delante hasta que Athelstan lo tiene tan cerca que _realmente no le ve_. Una parte de él quiere irse bosque abajo hasta llegar a casa y descansar, pero la otra le mantiene con los pies clavados en el suelo y la mirada fija en los labios cortados de Ragnar. Cuando cambia de dirección, hacia sus ojos, se percata de que los del vikingo también están fijos en su boca. Y entonces es cuando Ragnar le agarra por detrás de la cintura y le besa clavándole la barba en su piel pálida. La biblia se le cae al suelo de la impresión pero ni siquiera da cuenta, de repente el sabor y el olor de Ragnar le inundan por completo. Huele a sal y a tierra y a fuego, y por una parte es desagradable, sucio, pero por otra hay algo que le parece adictivo en ello.

Cuando se aparta de él, los labios le queman y ni siquiera es capaz de mirar a Ragnar a la cara. De hecho, no quiere hacerlo. Cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando el vikingo se aleja de él al comprender que Athelstan no es capaz de decir ni de hacer nada.

A los pocos minutos vuelve a casa, y ni siquiera cuando pasan unos días repara en que se dejó los trozos descompuestos de su biblia enterrados en la fría arena que baña el mar del norte.

Fin.


End file.
